Twilight, Aro's Daughter
by bethylouC
Summary: Bella is Aro's Daughter, and he wants her to find love at first sight, so when he holds a ball at Volterra, what will happen when she meets edward cullen and his family? will sparks fly or will she walk away?.. its my first story, please review! xx
1. Chapter 1

**DAUGHTER OF ARO. = Bella Volturi**

**BPOV:**

I couldn't help but think that my dad just wanted me to be locked inside these walls forever, to never go out in to the wonderful open world. I'm a vampire, my dad Aro changed me, when I was 17, and my mum was a human and sadly passed away when I was born, it hurts to chat about her and my dad pretends like it was a dream.

But that was not his reason for keeping me from going out the castle, he wants me to be happy, to find love, but I will not achieve that by staying behind these walls, under the watch of the guard. So my dad arranged for all the covens to come to castle and meet me, dad, Marcus, and Caius invited them to the ball which will be held here at Volterra in 4 weeks.

_Knock knock_. "Come in!" I shouted towards the door, as my dad walked in he walked to my bed and sat down.

"Ahh Bella, I just got a call from Carlisle, he wants to know, because he's such a close friend to our family, if he and his family can stay for 1 month, instead of 2 weeks like the rest of the covens coming to visit. He wants to introduce his family and catch up. So I said yes isn't that wonderful?" dad looked at me with a big grin on his face. I didn't want to disappoint him so i looked at him and smiled back.

"Yes dad that's very polite of you, it would be nice to meet his family after all these years of him helping you with my growth and abilities when I was young."

"Bella relax darling." he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, it made me feel a bit better, but i still had my worries, i decided to put it all behind me and be positive.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just I'm not sure if I am ready to find true love in one night.. Is that even.. Possible?" he looked at the floor and took a deep breath, not that he needed it, we are vampires, we can hold our breath with hours without irritation.

"Look Bella, when I first met your mother, I took one look at her, and I knew she was all I needed in my life. It felt like we were the only two in the room and sparks filled the air, we just clicked and I loved and still do love your mother very much," if only I could cry I would of, that was so sweet, I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh dad, I miss mum to don't worry, be strong... For me?"

"yes your right darling, now I can hear uncle Marcus calling me, and Bella everything will be fine, you leave it to me!" I smiled with every last strength there was in me, and then he left I put my head down on the pillow and started thinking about how Carlisle and his family were, I can't wait to see him, I missed him so much, and it would be the first time I meet his family to. I wonder if at the ball I do meet someone, fingers crossed i thought, and then i closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Will she meet someone? Well you will have to wait and find out! Ill update ASAP. -----So REVIEW! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV:**

We had two weeks to go until Carlisle and his family gets here, and the night of the ball. I was getting kind of thirsty, so I went hunting with Uncle Caius perfect time when the clouds are out. When I was age 6 I saw a clan of vampires but they did not have red eyes like my father, I preferred human food then, as I was half human, Felix told me it was because they drink the blood of animals, I was astonished and pleaded my father to do the same, he and my uncles accepted with great difficulty, they would do anything to make me happy. Soon after their first years of drinking animal blood their eyes changed to a gorgeous gold, and when my dad made me a full vampire I followed to drink animal blood. After hunting elk for 3 hours, we headed back to the castle.

I had a nice hot shower, and dried of, I put on a green long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans, I led on my bed, and picked up my favourite book _Wuthering Heights_, as I read from where I finished.

_'You may get your dinner with Joseph,' muttered Heathcliff, aside, 'and remain in the kitchen till he is gone. She obeyed his directions very punctually: perhaps she had no temptation to transgress._

It was getting dark outside, and I was fed up of lying around my bedroom, I walked to my father's office, he went there when he was trying to hide from my uncles. Although with Demetri being around, it wasn't very hard to find him. I walked straight through hoping I wouldn't disturb him.

"Dad?" he was on the phone so I tiptoed back out the room, I would just come back later.

"Ok, thank you Carlisle by now. Sorry Bella, I was just on the phone to Carlisle were moving the ball forward to this week."

I turned towards him with a confused expression.

"But why? I've not picked out my dress yet, and please, like anyone would want to full in love with me at the ball, this whole thing is pointless." It was true, it was pointless.

"Now Bella, just be happy, and enjoy yourself, we moved the date forward because Carlisle's son Edward and his daughter Alice, well they have a very important test at school, and Carlisle didn't want them to miss it!"

That was odd did my father just say son and daughter?

"Dad how can Carlisle have children, he is a vampire?"

"Bella, don't be daft, they are his adopted children, now the date has been moved forward. I'll get Jane to go to _Riley's_ and pick you up a dress from the store."

"No! Jane will pick me out something that everyone will notice me in."

"Bella, isn't that the whole point? You want to be noticed and then people will ask you to dance, then you might find your love!"

"Awwwwwww, dad. Do you have to?" I hated it when we chatted all soppy.

"Yes, now I have a lot of business to catch up on, I have to phone all the covens and tell them the ball is being held this week."

I walked out of the office, and into the lounge. There I found Jane torturing Alec, as pain rushed through him, shock hit my face.

"Jane!" I shouted, after all she couldn't torture me, because my brain was a shield."

She stopped hurting Alec as he fell to the ground.

"Yes Bella?" she replied all innocently.

"How can you hurt your brother like that?"

She dropped her smile and was about to argue, but she was cut off by Uncle Marcus.

"Enough!" he said with no emotion. "Jane, you have orders to be getting on with. Alec, you too!"

Uncle Marcus winked at me, but the others didn't see, they just walked off separate ways like little kids.

"Bella, where are you going?" Uncle Marcus asked me.

"Well, I was coming in here to watch TV, but I think I will go to my room instead."

He nodded and I walked towards my room, when I got inside I closed the door behind me, I just wanted to get this stupid ball over with, as I waited for the the sun to rise I sat staring outside my window, and wondering if my Romeo would ever find me?

* * *

**So what do you think? It's not as good as I hoped it to be. But don't worry the next chapter is the ball. Excited much?**

**Review, and tell me what you think shall happen?**

**Never no, I might use your ideal ****J**** x **

**And to whom, left me a comment, about Emmet's POV: i will try my best to fit his POV in.**


End file.
